Still There-A Hucklerry Quinn Story
by AimeeLynn33
Summary: Quinn is trying to deal with her feelings for Huck not realizing he loves the same.
1. Chapter 1

I have been wanting to write a story for Huck and Quinn for a while. I'm not sure how it going to go or how long it will be. Let me know what you think.

Still There

Still there. These intense feelings for him won't go away and it's eating at her soul. It's two am and she can't sleep. Too many things running through her head. Walking gives her peace. She can't stop thinking about him. She tried so many times but he keeps popping in her mind and dreams. She thinks of the times he kissed her, when they had sex, and when he told her he never wanted to talk to her again. They are back to being friends but she wants more. She doesn't know when it happened. When she fell so deeply in love with him but she is and it was annoying her. She doesn't sleep anymore, she just walks the streets of Washington while the tears fall down her face.

She replays the night when she pulled the gun on Huck. She told him she was going to shoot him but she could never kill him. She loves him too much. He made a promise and he broke it, he hurt her. When he came with Jake into OPA she was happy to see him and still very angry. So she tried to get under his skin to make herself feel better and it worked for a little while. Then he left and she felt like an ass and knew where he would be. She told him something was wrong with her too and there was. He said he missed her and all she wanted was to kiss him. But she knew he only missed her as friend nothing more. He didn't love her the way she loved him and Quinn needed to move on but she can't.

Everything has changed a Pope and Associates since Liv told the world yes she was the president's mistress. She's not sure what is going to happen and if she is going to need to get a new job. Liv saved her so Quinn is going to her best to save Liv. She doesn't want to go home so she goes to OPA to drink. She always keeps her favorite bottle of Tequila there. She starts to drink to numb the pain. She hears someone come in and hopes it's not Huck.

"Quinn" Jake said

"Hello." she says slurred

"What's wrong." He said.

"Nothing. I'm drinking. Why are you here?"

"I forgot my phone. Something is wrong. You are drinking here at 3 in the morning." Jake said

"Everything is perfect...fucking perfect." She said.

"Come on let me take you home." He said

While Jake drives her home she is silent. She wished he never came in because all she wants to do is drink the pain away. "Here you go." He said.

"Quinn, whatever is bothering you, you can talk to me, Liv, or Huck." He said

"Whatever." She said as she slammed the door. As soon as she got into her apartment she locked the door. She sent a text to Liv telling her she wasn't coming in tomorrow. She needs a break from seeing him.

Huck and Olivia were sitting in her office when Jake came in.

"Hi." They said

"Is Quinn here?' Asked Jake

"No, she took the day off. Why?" Said Olivia

"Guys, something is going on with her. Last night I came to pick up my phone I had left and she here drinking a whole bottle of Tequila at 3 in the morning. She wouldn't tell me what was going on. " Jake said.

Huck looked at Jake puzzled. He knew something was going on by the way she was acting. She wouldn't look him in the eyes and was keeping her distance from him. Everything has been getting back to normal since they talked in the bar. He wondered if she was in trouble.

"I'll go talk to her". Huck said as he rushed out of OPA.

"It's fine Jake, Huck will handle it." Olivia said.

"You know what is going on?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I do." Olivia said as she walked into her office.

Huck waited for her to answer the door. He called her like five times and it went straight to voicemail. He could break in since he has done it before. He remembers the last time he broke in and what happened. He had come to kill her but he couldn't and instead he kiss her. He closes his eyes and remembers her lips. He misses kissing her. He puts the mental image out of his head as he hears her walking to the door.

She looks exhausted like she hasn't slept in days and she smells like alcohol.

"Hi." he said.

"What are you doing here?" She said as she walks over to the couch.

He shuts the door and walks over to her. "I was worried about you. Jake said you at the office drinking last night."

"Jake doesn't know how to mind his own business." She said as she looked straight ahead.

"Quinn, What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

She was quiet for a long time and she glance at him and recognized the look of anger and sadness mixed in her eyes. "Don't pretend you care. I know you don't.

The words stung. How could she every think that he doesn't care. He cares so much about her that it hurts. "Quinn..."

"Just go and leave me alone. You don't care, you never did. GET OUT." She screamed at him.

"I'll leave now. But I will find out what is going on with you. Your wrong about me not caring and you know this." Huck said.

He shut the door and he heard her sobbing. He was going to find out what was going on with her. She thinks he doesn't care but she could not be more wrong. He loves her more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

When he got home he slammed the door and pulled out Vodka to drink. Something is going on with Quinn and he has no idea what it is. Just a couple days ago everything was fine. He and Quinn had made up and they were drinking with Jake in OPA. What had happen? Whatever was going on she didn't want to tell him and he was pissed. He was pissed mainly because she said he didn't care and never cared. She has to know that was not true because it was so far from the truth. Quinn has a away to get under in skin. He thinks about her way to much.

He remembers everything that has happened between them. He remembers the good, the bad, and the ugly. The first time he kissed her it shocked him. He went there to kill her for betraying OPA. No matter what he said he couldn't kill her and would never kill her. When he kissed her it changed him. He had been denying it for so long the feelings but he couldn't anymore. Then everything went to hell and he told her he would never talk to her again. He knows he hurt her when he said it. Then he did what he does best and buried his feelings for her. It worked for a little while, but lately all he wants to do is be close to her and she was pushing him away. He told her at the bar that he missed her and he did so much. He didn't just miss their friendship. He missed kissing her and missed the way her body felt against his. He just doesn't know how she feels about him. Once she told him she loved him but is not sure anymore. Tonight she was so angry and sad and he didn't know why. As he drifted off to sleep he thinks of Quinn. His Quinn.

She wakes up early the next morning with the same pain she has felt for a while. She was a bitch when Huck came to her apartment. He wanted to know what was wrong but she wasn't going to tell him. He looked hurt when she told him, he doesn't care about her. Part of her actually believes it and that's what hurts the most. What they do best was hurt each other. Maybe she should just run away. She done it before after the Citron explosion. She really considers running away but she knows she can't do it. She knows Huck isn't going to let it this drop. She rolls over and tries to not to think of him. It's no use.

Olivia is in her office thinking about Fitz and has no idea what she is going to happen. She is not sorry she said yes. She hears Huck go into his office and slam the door. Obviously it didn't go well with Quinn. She knows he will come and talk to her when he is ready so she waits.

"Hey Liv." He said.

"Hi." She said

"How are you?" He replied.

"I'm fine. " She said

"No you're not but okay."

"Either are you. What's going on? Did you talk to Quinn?" Olivia asked.

He sighed and looked at Olivia. "I went over to her apartment. She wouldn't talk to me. She said I never cared about her and screamed at me to leave. I've never seen her like this Liv. She looked like she hasn't slept for days. I don't know what is going on and she won't tell me.

Olivia looked at Huck. She has an idea what is going on with Quinn. She has seen it with her eyes. Quinn may think it is one sided but she knows Huck is in love with her. She knew this day was coming, it was more than just sex with them even though. They have such a strong connection it reminds her of Fitz and her. No matter how much they fight they can't stay mad at each other too long. Olivia sees the pain in both of their eyes and she knows it all too well.

She didn't want to get involved but they are both so stubborn that maybe they need a little push.

"You need to go back over there and talk to her." Liv said

"She won't talk to me! I tried!" He yelled and got off Liv couch and paced.

"No really talk. Tell how you really feel. Stop burying your feelings. It only makes it worse. Trust me." She told him.

"Liv..." He said.

"Huck, look at me. Look at me. It's written all over your face. I know how you feel about her. You love her. Don't you?" She said.

"Yes. I do. I tried not to Liv. It just snuck up on me. One day everything was normal and then it wasn't. She gets me like no one else does. Last time we were together I told I never wanted to talk to her again. I know it hurt her. Remember Liv, monsters eat people." He told her.

Liv look at him and saw the pain he was in. "Listen to me Huck, she needs to here that you love her." She said.

"But..." He started.

"No listen to me. You think you don't deserve her but you do. She loves you, not of who you were but who you are. You shut her out when you thought she was becoming too much like you. Yes Huck she is like you. She has the darkness in her and it scares her but she needs you. We are the only family she has. You two need to talk about everything that has happened between you. Tell her you're in love with her." Olivia finished

"Okay." He said and Olivia watched him leave.

After Huck leaves her office she just sits there and thinks. She know she should of stayed out of it and let them handle it but she couldn't. Huck and Quinn are her family and she needs them to be happy and maybe just maybe she would be happy soon as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Still There 3/?

After leaving OPA and thinking about what Liv said he started to drive and ended up outside Quinn's apartment. He just sat there looking at her window. She was home and she was walking to her bedroom. She looked beautiful. As he watch her he thought about what Liv had said. It was the first time in a long time he had been honest to anyone about his feelings for Quinn. Yes he did love her more than he thought possible for someone like him. Last time they were together he ruined it. He go so mad at her for telling him where his family was. But he knew she did it for him to help him. Then he shut her out for two month when Liv left. She came and saw him every day at that stupid store. It took everything he had not to jump the counter and kiss her but he didn't. He needed to clear his mind before he talk to her again. He heads home determined to come back tomorrow to talk to her and finally tell her how he really feels.

She saw him sitting in his car watching her. She prended like she didn't know he was there. But she always can feel him when he was around. He looked like he was deep in thought. She wondered if he was going to try and talk to her again. After about a half hour he drove away. She sighed. She spent the day thinking about him wondering what the hell she was going to do. She almost called him a couple times but she couldn't hit the send button. She has been pushing him away for the last couple of weeks. She can't let herself be too close to him or she would do something stupid like kiss him or start fight with him. She thinks about her life since moving to D.C. She doesn't even remember who she was before. It was a another life ago. Everything changed after Citron. For the longest time she was so angry but she prefers her life as Quinn even though there has been so much pain and heartbreak. She thinks about Liv and everything she is going through and decides to check in.

She dials Liv number.

"Hello." Liv answers

"Hi Liv." Said Quinn

"Hi Quinn, How are you? Is everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine." Quinn lies.

"Liar. Did you talk to Huck again." Olivia said.

"No." She said as she sighed.

"Quinn, you really need to talk with him. He is worried about you. Don't push him away. He does care and you know it. " Olivia said.

"I know. But I didn't call about me. I wanted to make sure your okay. Are you?" Quinn said.

"I okay or at least I will be. You sound exhausted Quinn. Get some sleep. Night Quinn." Olivia said.

"Night Liv." Quinn said.

After Quinn hangs up with Liv, she thinks about what she said. She knows he cares. She just said it to hurt him. She has a feeling he will come and see her tomorrow. If she doesn't answer he will break it in since he has done before. She closes her eyes and wills herself to sleep.

The next morning Huck wakes up determined to talk to Quinn. He get ready and drives over to her apartment. While driving he wonders how this conversation will go. He can either be really good or a bloodbath. When he reaches her apartment he hopes she is awake. He walks up the stairs slow not sure what is going to happen. He knocks on her door. He thinks she is ignoring him but he hears her walking to the door. She opens the door and they just look at each. She looks better than she did yesterday. She looks beautiful in her blue sweats. He just keeps staring at her drinking in her beautiful eyes. He speaks first.

"Hi." He says.

"Hi." She says quietly.

" We need to talk and not just what is bothering you. We need to talk about everything instead of running away." He said simply.

She looks in his hazel eyes for the first time in weeks. It is so hard to look away and she knows he is right. She has tried to buried it but it's not working. She can tell he is nervous and she finds it cute.

"Okay, come in." She said. He walks over to the couch and sits down and just looks at her. She slowly closes the door and takes a deep breath. No turning back now.


	4. Chapter 4

He watches her walk over and she sits in the chair that is far away from him. She is not looking at him, she fidgeting with her hands doing anything to avoid looking at him. He watches her for a couple of minutes waiting to see if she is going to say anything and realizes she isn't. He breaks the silence.

"Quinn, what is going on with you? You are being distance and quiet and that is not like you." He says as he looks at her. She refuses to look at him and continues to look down.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I don't know what the problem is. So I was drinking at OPA in the middle of the night. Who cares we have all done it. If that's all you came to ask me you can leave now." She said as she glares at him and walks into the kitchen.

There's the Quinn he knows and loves. She is readying herself for a fight and he knows that there is much more to this than what she is saying. He doesn't want to fight with her but he can tell she does. She standing in the kitchen drinking water and not facing him. He sighs and walk over to her and grabs her arm and turns her around. She is shooting daggers at him.

"We are not doing this. You are not going to start some fight with me to get me leave that easy. I'm not leaving anytime soon. I know something is wrong. If you don't want to tell me that is fine but were are going to talk. No more running and no more bullshit. This conversation should of happened a long time ago." He is still holding her arm and he doesn't want to let her go but he has to. He walks over to the couch and waits to see if she comes over. She walks over and actually sits next to him.

"Fine what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"First thing, is why do you think I don't care and never did. How could you ever think that after everything that happen? He said.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact you have no problem shutting me out and cut me out of your life when you get mad at me." She said.

He looked at her and knew she right. He does that to her. When she gets too close he puts these walls up. When he was afraid she was becoming like him he stopped talking to her and looked what happened, she killed someone. Then when she told him where his family was he told her he never wanted to speak to her again. Even though he said that he knew he could never not speak to her.

"Yes I know I have done that before but it's been a while since that happened. We have been fine the last couple weeks so I don't understand why all of a sudden you are not talking to me. I don't get." He said.

"You don't get me." She said.

That statement made him angry. He does get her better than she thinks. He feels his anger rising towards her.

"I don't get you? I don't get you? I know you better than anyone else. Better than your father, Liv, and especially Charlie. I see how you enjoy torturing people like me. I see the darkness in your eyes as you try and control from reaching the surface. You may act like it's not there but I can see it and I know how it feels. So don't say I don't get you I do." Huck finished. He waited to see if she was going to anything. She remained silent so he continued.

"I pushed you away when I thought you were becoming like me. I didn't want that for you. Then everything went to hell. You killed someone and I tortured you. But that is not when everything changed. Everything really changed when I came back to kill you. I knew I couldn't do and instead of killing you I kissed you." Huck said.

She looked up at him. The anger was gone and she looked more confused than ever before. Yes that's when everything changed. It shocked him when he kissed her. He had been lying to himself about his feelings for her.

"I kissed you and then I couldn't stop. Every time I was near you that's all I wanted to do. Then everything really went to hell after you told me where my family and I walked away. What I am saying is that I was wrong." He stated.

Quinn looked shocked like she didn't know what to say. He watched her and then he see the familiar anger begin to rise.

"So I'm just suppose to accept that now you say you're wrong. I told you I loved you and you said you never wanted to talk to me again. I was trying to help you and you pushed me away. I am not a piece of trash that you can throw away. I am a person." She screamed at him. He looked at her and saw the tears falling down her face.

"I know that and what I did was wrong. What I am saying is that it was never about just about sex with us. It was so much more." Huck moved closer to her and she backed away. Before he knew it she was leaning against wall and he was inches from her. He looked in her eyes and moved closer. He kissed her gentle and slow. She kissed him back. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. When they broke apart he looked deep in her eyes. She looked surprised just like their first kiss.

"Huck..." She said breathlessly.

"I love you, Quinn." Huck said honestly.


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the last part of my story. I really enjoy writing about Huck and Quinn. I have a couple others I am working on. Hope you all liked it.

"I love you, Quinn."

Breathing was becoming a problem. Quinn couldn't believe what he was saying. These are the words she had wanted so long for him to say. She looked at him, he was waiting for her to say something but she couldn't. No words were coming out. When he got here she was ready to fight with him. He really opened himself up to her. He had never talked her to like that and then he kissed her. It was different than the other kisses. It was gentle and sweet something she never expected.

"Quinn..." He looked at her expecting her to say something.

"I don't know what to say. That is the last thing I really expected you say." She said.

"You don't have to say it back. I just needed to tell you." He said and he looked disappointed as he started walking to the door.

"Huck, wait. There are things I need to say to you."

She started pacing and she didn't know where to start. She wanted to be honest but she was scared.

"Quinn, your pacing." He said.

"Huck, you hurt me last time. You tortured me and then told me I wasn't a gladiator anymore. You were the only person I had and then you cut me out." She said

"I know." He said as he looked down.

"When you kissed me and it through me for a loop. After that first kiss every time I saw you I just wanted to be with you. Then Charlie gave me the file on where your family was. I knew if I didn't tell you and you found out, you would hate me. But it you ended up hating me anyway and it hurt. Everything had been turned upside down. Liv had left, Harrison was missing, Abbey was working at the White House, and you had left and weren't speaking to me. I was all alone and everyone I care about was gone. I missed you the most." She stated.

He looked at her and got up from the couch.

"I was wrong and angry Quinn." He said.

"I knew you were struggling and when you broke your promise about no more blood, I was angry. I was also hurt and even though I said I would shoot you. Huck, I need you know that I could never kill you." She said.

"When I'm near you it's hard for me breath. I just want to be with you but I don't want what happen last time to happen again. It will destroy me." Tears stated for form in her eyes.

"Quinn, look at me. Look at me. That's not going to happen again. I'm not going to walk away. I can never stay mad at you or stay away from you too long. Even though I do like argue with you." He said as he smiled. He grab her face and kissed her again. This kiss was much more passionate and all she wanted to do was be with him. But she needed to tell him. She broke up the kiss and looked in those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Huck, I love you too." She told him.

They went to bed where their passion took over. She felt like she was home when she was with him. He took off her sweats and laid her on the bed and he kissed her all over. She missed this and was shocked they were doing in the bed. She giggled.

"What's so funny? He asked.

"Were actually having sex in the bed." She smiled and he laughed too.

He woke up later that night looking for her. Where did she go? She came walking back to bed with some drinks. She looked nice wearing his shirt. He was finally honest with her and she loved him too. He still finds it surprising that someone like her loves him but she does. She gets back in bed and lays her head on his chest and she starts drifting to sleep. He thinks about everything that has happen today. He loves her and nothing else matters at least until the next crisis happens. He drifts off to sleep holding Quinn. His Quinn.


End file.
